Catherine Stark
by SaberWave
Summary: 16 year old Catherine just lost her mother, her only family, in a car crash with a drunk driver. With no other family that she knows of social services tracks down her father that she never existed. Turns out he's the famous Tony Stark! With no where else to go she and her Nokota gelding Storm move to New York to live with her father.
1. Prologue

I don't own any of the Avengers or any of the characters in the different movies they belong to Marvel. My OC's do belong to me though.

** Catherine Stark**

16 year old Catherine just lost her mother, her only family, in a car crash with a drunk driver. With no other family that she knows of social services tracks down her father that she never existed. Turns out he's the famous Tony Stark! With no where else to go she and her Nokota gelding Storm move to New York to live with her father.

Prologue

Caity sat in the front of the classroom listening to her Forensic Science teacher explain the difference between the different blood spatters that are caused by different weapons.

It had been a week since her mom was killed in a car accident with a drunk driver. Social Services were still trying to track down her father who she had never met. She really didn't want to leave her home or her school but she didn't really have much of a choice. She had been staying with her best friend, Kaylee, and her family but her time was running out before she would have to leave her home. She her only wish is that she can take Storm with her. Storm her Nokota gelding.

About 5 minutes later the bell rang signaling the end of school.

As she was leaving the classroom her best friend appeared by her side, "So, stables?"

"Yeah, maybe it will help take my mind off things for a bit", replied as she opened her locker to retrieve her backpack.

"They probably found your dad and you won't go into the foster system." She tried helpfully.

"It would be my luck that I'm all the way across the country or even in another country."

"I doubt that..."

"Let's just go. I want to get to the stables, you know how Storm gets when he's been in his stall all day" Caity said dejectedly wanting to change the subject.

"Alright, but you have to talk about it sooner or later. You've barely talked about and that so isn't healthy" Kaylee insisted.

She didn't reply, she just opened the front door of the school to walk to Kaylee's mom's car.

"See? This always happens, I bring up the accident and you close yourself off from the everyone else." She replied worriedly.

"No, I'm not I just don't want to talk about it. Cause I'll end up a sobbing mess in the bathroom. Come on I see your mom." She explained to her.

They walked up to Kaylee's mom's car so that they could get her to drop them off at the stables where they had their horses boarded. Caity's horse, Storm, A black Nokota gelding and Kaylee's horse, Yankee, a Flaxen Chestnut gelding. Both of the girls competed in Barrel Racing and Reining with their horses. Storm was the only one of the two that knew leg commands.

"Did you have a good day at school today?" Kaylee's mom, Sarah, asked as the girls got in her truck.

"It was okay, Physics is still confusing as ever." Caity told her best friend's mom.

"Can you drop us off at the stables?" The horses really need some exercise." Kaylee asked.

"Sure, but the lady from Social Services is coming over around 7. You will need to be back by then." Sarah replied.

"Thanks mom, that plenty of time to go for a ride plus we have to be back before it gets dark or Kyle gets worried." Kaylee replied happily.

About 20 minutes later they pulled into the drive of the stable and the girls got out to go into the stable.

"Bye mom, thanks for the ride!" Kaylee yelled

"Bye Mrs. Orr, thanks for the ride!" Caity yelled at the same time.

"Bye girls, have fun and be careful!" Sarah yelled back.

As the girls walked into the barn some of the horses poked their heads out of their stall curiously while others could care less who just walked in.

One of the horses a 17 hand Shire named Harley, sweetest horse there except maybe Storm. Even though he was a 10 year old he still acted like a yearling out in the paddock with the other horses. Storm and or Yankee being his favorite pasture buddy. He nickered to them and Caity went up to him and stroked his neck.

"Hey bud, how are you today?" Caity asked Harley. He only nudged her shoulder as if to tell her he wanted a treat. She pulled a sugar cube out of her jacket pocket and held out her hand so that he could eat it. He just bobbed his head up and down as he ate it. Kaylee laughed as she watched Caity and Harley.

"What are you girls up to?" A voice asked behind Kaylee.

"Oh you know, just spoiling your horse." Caity teased.

"You two spoil that horse than I do. I'm pretty sure he likes you two better now." Kyle teased back.

"Aww, don't feel bad. Everyone knows who Harley likes better." Kaylee retorted.

"Really, now. I'm sure Storm and Yankee are going to be jealous about that."

Kaylee just rolled her eyes.

"What's up Kyle?" Caity asked.

"Just finished up a lesson and another one is about to start in 5 minutes. Kyle replied as he looked at his watch. "I'm taking the advanced lesson on a trail ride you two want to tag along?" Kyle asked.

"Sure, we were actually planning on heading out on the trails anyway." Kaylee told him.

Kyle is the owner of River Creek Stables that was on about 50 acres. He is also the owner of Harley.

"Great, go tack up then." He instructed as walked to the tack room to retrieve Harley's tack. Caity and Kaylee following behind.

After the girls had the tack and grooming supplies they walked to their horses stall each giving their horse a different greeting.

"Hey babe! How's my good boy?" Caity called to Storm who picked his head up as soon as he saw her coming. He just nickered and poked his head out. "Alright let's go for a ride."

"Hi buddy!" Kaylee called to Yankee who lifted his head and whinnied to her.

After the horses had been brushed down and hooves cleaned out they were tacked up and walked out of the stall where the kids that were in the advanced class just finished tacking out. A few seconds later Kyle walked out to greet the kids and explain they were going trail riding and Caity and Kaylee were tagging along. The two girls sometimes helped out in the lessons whether it was giving advice to riders or helping the little kids tack up the horses.

After everyone was out of the barn and on the dirt they mounted and rode to the trails.

After an hour of riding the group returned to the stable to untack and cool off the horses by either brushing them down or rinsing them off with the water hose. After the horses had been taken care of they were put back in their stall or turned out in the pasture. As Caity closed the door to Storm's stall. Sarah walked in with Kaylee's 8 year old sister, Hannah, for her lesson.

"Hi girls! Finish riding already?" Sarah asked as she walked up to Kaylee who just put Yankee in his stall after being rinsed off and dried with a blanket on. She stroked his muzzle and he nudged her hand.

"Yeah, we went on a trail ride with the advanced class and the horses were sweaty so figured we would finish early today." Caity said as she walked up to them.

"Are you going to help in my lesson then?" Hannah asked.

"Maybe, why you don't want us there?" Caity teasingly asked her with a smile.

"No! You make it more fun!" Hannah replied quickly with eyes wide.

Both of the older girls knew that Hannah loved it when they helped out in the lesson and just burst out laughing at the site of her face, she looked horrified that they even thought that.

"We'll see." Kaylee said. "We have to ask Kyle first."

"Ask me what?"

Kaylee jumped startled. " Uhm, Hannah wanted us to help out in the lesson tonight and I told her that we had to ask you first."

"You know that you two helping out means free help for me so you're more than welcome to help with lessons." Kyle replied laughing slightly.

"Awesome! Can I ride Comet today?" Hannah asked.

"Sure, go tack up!"

"Can I, like, ride Hawk today?" Caity asked acting snobbishly.

Kaylee snorted rolling her eyes at her best friend's behavior. Kyle just shook his head at her childish actions. "Sure, you can be one that demonstrates and you," he said as he turned to Kaylee, "get to help the kids fix what they are doing wrong."

"Okay, I'll go help Hannah tack up Comet and any others that need help."

"I'll go tack up Hawk so that he's ready to go when we finish helping them get the horses ready for the lesson." Caity called as she was walking to Hawk's stall. Hawk is a 16.5 hand light gray Thoroughbred gelding. He used to be a race horse but always finished last and never wanted to race. Kyle bought him a couple of years ago when he was at a horse auction. He had brought Caity along to help pick out a couple of new lesson horses. Caity had saw Hawk and immediately told Kyle to buy him. He used to be a biter and a kicker but they broke the habit fairly quickly and he had turned out to be one of the best horses at the stable. He definitely wasn't a beginner's horse though, he still loved to run and he needed a firm but gentle hand. He has amazing manners as long as you weren't on his back.

"Hey Hawk, ready to go to work?" Caity asked the gelding as she opened the stall with grooming supplies in hand. He only lifted his head to greet her before it was back in the hay again. He definitely wasn't Storm and wasn't as social either but she still loved him.

After he was brushed down Kaylee came over with his tack and set it down on the box that was right out side his stall that held his blanket among other things.

"Present for you!" Kaylee called.

"Thanks!" Caity replied as she walked out to retrieve the tack.

After Hawk was tacked up and ready to go except his bridle and the girth loosened, Kaylee asked her jokingly, "How do you get on a horse that tall when you're only 5' 3''?

She just rolled her eyes and replied with, "Depends."

"On what?"

"If there's a step stool or not."

They walked up to the group of kids between the ages of 6 – 10, there were a couple of kids that looked as if they had never seen a horse before and the parents even some looked uncomfortable or awestruck. While the kids with experience walked up to each horse greeting them and stroking them on the face. Just as they walked up a parent asked what their child needed to do. Caity simply told them to wait for Kyle, the owner and instructor, and he would explain.

"Caity are you and Kaylee helping with the lesson today?" Toby a 9 year old who had been riding since he was 7 asked.

The parents that were new looked curious over at them.

"Yeah, Hannah wanted us to help. Apparently we're more fun than Kyle." Caity said as Kyle walked up.

"The little ones tend to like it when you help and I have no idea why." Kyle said nudging Kaylee playfully.

Kaylee just rolled her eyes and replied with, "That's cause we ride with style, you don't."

"I'm hurt that you would even say that." Kyle faked hurt clutching at his chest.

Caity just rolled her eyes while the children all giggles even a couple of adults laughed at the three's behavior.

"Okay, now to seriousness. We have two new kids today so I would hope that you make them feel welcome. Alright, if you already know which horse you are assigned to skedaddle. Kira I want you to ride Patch today, you'll love him everyone does. Kaylee go help her with Patch. Ryan I want you to ride Rhodie, Caity go help him." Kyle ordered.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Caity yelled.

Kaylee who was helping Kira with Patch burst out laughing at her friends's actions. Kyle just gave her a stern look and Caity returned it with an innocent one.

After everyone was ready to go they walked to the arena and mounted up. Kaylee would go up to the new kids and help them if they needed it while Caity was demonstrating what to do with Hawk.

After the lesson was over the horses were cooled down and then either brushed down or rinsed off then brushed down. Then they were either let out into the paddock or in their stall.

Caity, Kaylee, Hannah, and Sarah left to return home where they would meet with Caity's Social worker who would tell them if they had found her father or not.

When they arrived a car had just pulled up behind them. They exited the car and Wanda, Caity's Social Worker exited her car as well greeting them.

They walked inside so that they could talk in the living room. Hannah, Caity, and Kaylee excused themselves so that they could change and take quick showers so they wouldn't smell too much like a barn. Since their were only 2 bathrooms Caity and Kaylee went first and were out in less than 8 minutes and it took them even less to get dressed.

After they were dressed Caity and Kaylee walked down the stairs to meet Caity's fate. As they sat down Wanda said, "We've found your father and he wants to meet you." Both girls looked at each other in shock.

What did y'all think? Want me to continue this story? Let me know. Love reviews!

~Caity~


	2. Chapter 1

So sorry for the wait. School has been crazy, especially since its my senior year and its close to the end of the year. Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Hope you like this new chapter!

I don't own any of the Avengers or any of the characters in the different movies they belong to Marvel. My OC's do belong to me though.

** Catherine Stark**

16 year old Catherine just lost her mother, her only family, in a car crash with a drunk driver. With no other family that she knows of social services tracks down her father that she never knew existed. Turns out he's the famous Tony Stark! With no where else to go she and her Nokota gelding Storm move to New York to live with her father.

Chapter 1

"Tony, you have a call from a Wanda Thompson." Pepper called urgently to Tony as she walked into his lab. The tower in New York had just been rebuilt

"I'll call her back later. I'm busy." Tony replied distractedly from his work station messing around with a piece from his Iron Man suit.

"She's from Social Services." Pepper stated. "It's about your daughter."

That definitely got his attention. He had just taken a sip of his Scotch and choked on the drink. He swiveled around in his chair to face Pepper. "What!?" He asked eyes wide with panic.

"Yes Tony that's why you need to take the call to find out what's going on. Ms. Thompson wouldn't tell me any details of the situation except that you have a daughter. That's why you need to take the call and find out what is going on" Pepper stated calmly.

"Yeah, okay, I'll take the call then." Tony muttered still trying to get over the shock.

Pepper then handed him the phone.

"Hello? This is Tony Stark."

"Hello Mr. Stark, my name is Wanda Thompson, I'm from Social Services. I'm calling about you daughter, Catherine Brasfield. Her mother was killed in a car accident and your her only other family." Ms. Thompson informed him.

"Would you be willing to take her in Mr. Stark?" She asked.

"Uhm, sure, why not?" Tony replied tentatively.

"Alright, you should come down here to meet her first and get everything situated. When should we expect you Mr. Stark?"

"How about I hand Pepper the phone and you two can handle that? Great! Here ya go." Tony told her and immediately handed Pepper the phone to settle the details. Pepper just rolled her eyes at his behavior.

As he was walking out the door he heard Pepper ask where they needed to fly to, Texas...

The Next Day

Caity's POV

"So where are we going to meet them?" Kaylee asked her dismounting Yankee and taking the reins from his neck to lead him while we walked down a trail. They had gone out for a trail ride the next day after talking with Wanda. Wanda had given them all of the details yesterday but had left the meeting place up to them. She said it should be where she wanted it to be. "I don't know I was thinking the stable that way they get to meet Storm too considering Storm is going with. They should get to meet him too before we're shipped off to New York." I said shrugging my shoulders. It's my safe haven and I hated even one thought of leaving or not being able to bring Storm.

I dismounted also taking the reins and walked beside her. We usually never rode the whole time and walked beside the horses. Sometimes if the weather wasn't too cold we wore bathing suits under our clothes and rode the horses bareback up to the lake to go swimming. The season being fall it's been too cold.

My Dad and Pepper Potts were coming here tomorrow during the time we were usually at the stable with the horses. Though we were always at the stable, not like we had anything else to do especially in a small town.

I looked over at Kaylee, she looked like she was thinking. She turned and grinned that grin that had always gotten us in some kind of trouble. "Perfect!"

Oh boy, this should definitely be interesting.

1 Day Later

Tony's POV

They had landed at the DFW Airport about a couple hours ago and were driving to the address that had been given to them.

"So, where are we going?" I asked again.

"I'm not sure all I know is that it is her favorite place to hang out after school and on the weekends." Pepper answered.

Just then the view of a barn with a ton of land came into view and Pepper turned into the drive. I just hit my head against the headrest. This should be interesting. As Pepper stopped the car I caught site of two people riding horses in an arena. One riding a black horse and one riding a reddish colored one with a blondish mane and tail. We then exited the car and walked into the barn. A woman come into view.

"Mr. Stark, I'm Wanda Thompson. We spoke on the phone a couple of days ago." She said.

"Yeah, I remember." I replied shaking her hand.

"This is Sarah Orr, Catherine's best friend's mother." Wanda said introducing the woman standing next to her.

"It's nice to meet you." Pepper said shaking Sarah's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Sarah replied. "The girls are in the arena, I can show you the way if you would like."

"Yes please, that would be great." Pepper told her gratefully.

"It's no problem, you probably saw them when you drove up. They're out their every chance they get." Sarah told them as she walked to the arena where the two teenagers were riding.

"So, Catherine has her own horse?" I asked finally saying something.

"Yes, Storm, her Nokota gelding, her mother bought him for her for her birthday one year." Sarah answered nodding her head.

As we walked to the arena they could see the girls riding bareback all over the arena. I could see now that the two people that I had seen earlier were now two teenagers laughing and having a lot of fun. The girl riding the reddish color horse had brown hair with blue eyes. The girl riding the black horse had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and the signature Stark nose. Just with one glance I knew that she was my daughter. This should be very interesting.

Caity's POV

Kaylee and I were riding bareback around the arena laughing at something she said that was hilarious. I then noticed Mrs. Orr, Wanda, and two other people walking up to the fence. We both saw Kaylee's mom wave us over.

I turned to Kaylee and yelled, "Race ya!" and took off with Storm.

"Cheater!" She yelled.

As we neared the fence I slowed Storm down and was able to get a good look at the two other people. The man, obviously my Dad, other wise known as Tony Stark and the woman known as Pepper Potts, his girlfriend.

This should be interesting. He looks nervous. Like he has no idea what to do. At least I'm not the only one...

Pepper's POV

As the girls rode over to the fence I looked at the girl with brown hair and immediately saw the similarities between Tony and Catherine. They both have the same nose that's the first thing I noticed. Their hair color is almost the same yet they have different eye colors. She looks like a mini Tony. I'm not sure if that's a good thing yet... Though her personality seems the exact opposite from Tony's. That's a plus.

I turned to Sarah when she started talking.

"Mr. Stark why don't you go with the girls and help them brush them. That way you can talk with Caity while we finalize the paperwork."

Tony looked like he wanted to tuck tail and run but I gave him that signature Pepper Pott's glare and he nodded like that was the best idea he had ever heard. It was actually very funny.

As Sarah, Wanda, and I started walking to a house I could hear Tony why to start a conversation. Poor thing has no idea what's in store for him.

Tony's POV

I was horrified when Sarah thought of the idea of leaving me alone with two teenagers and 2 1200 pound animals. This is probably going to end very badly.

Then the blonde started talking. "So, we have to walk them for about 10 minutes cause we were running them pretty hard before you pulled up." She said, still have no idea what her name is.

"I'm Kaylee by the way and I'm sure you already figured out that that's Caity." Kaylee said as she turned her horse to start walking.

Then there was two, well technically three if you count her horse who was was swinging his head around and stomping his feet.

"So," I tried to start up a conversation with Caity. "Why's he swinging his head around and stomping his feet like he's mad?"

"He's just full of energy today and he prefers to run instead of standing around. I should walk him out now." She then got off her horse and took the reins in her hand. "Want to walk with?" I was tempted to walk with but Pepper would be so mad if I didn't try to talk and get to know her. So instead of shaking my head and telling her no I was climbing through the fence and nodding my head yes.

As we started walking around the arena I tried to think of a way to start up a conversation with her, my daughter, wow that sounds weird, foreign even, but came up empty until I thought about what Pepper had told me about Catherine and her horse. Alright here we go.

"So, we've found a few stables in New York to keep your horse there. You obviously get the last say in it considering he's your horse, I'm just the guy paying for it." Well that sounded a lot better in my head then coming out of my mouth.

She seemed to perk up at that. What, did she think that we were leaving her horse here?

"Really, I wasn't sure if we were taking him or not. I'm mean I'm thankful that you're willing to ship him all the way from Texas to New York. Yeah, now I'm rambling, so I'm just going to be quiet now, yeah."

After that awkward conversation we walked in silence listening to the sound of horse hooves.

Caity's POV

After we walked the horses we headed back to the stable to hose them down and brush them.

Well it looks like Storm is moving to New York. That should be interesting considering he's never been on a plane. I've never even been on a plane before either. After we untacked the horses we led them to be hosed down and then walked them back to their stalls to brush them down. My dad and I brushed Storm down while Kaylee brushed down Yankee. Storm seemed to have taken a liking to him. That's a plus, I think. Who would have known that Tony Stark is an animal person, I sure didn't. After the horses were settled in for the night we walked over to where all the parents and riders go to hang out. There we would go over the final details of me moving to New York. Kaylee looked kinda upset and I'm pretty sure that he noticed cause he looked kinda uncomfortable with the silence.

"You know you can come to New York anytime you want or we can fly down to visit. You can even bring that horse of yours with you and go riding together or something or just hang out at the tower or take my card and have a shopping spree just don't go overboard with it."

You should have seen her face light up liken a kid at Christmas. she launched herself at my dad and hugged him tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She shrieked at him. He definitely wasn't expecting that and the expression on his face was priceless.

Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would be, I thought as we walked into house.

A few hours later

Caity's POV

So after a few hours of talking about what was going to happen and when I was leaving and travel plans. We had everything planned out, my dad and Pepper are going to stay over at Kaylee's house for a night then we will pack up to leave to New York. Kaylee will be going with us and then she she will fly back in a couple of weeks. We're taking Yankee too. I'm not sure who's more excited Kaylee or I to meet the other Avengers. I think Kaylee is more excited, but I'm more of a Powers Rangers and Transformers fan. We are now headed home to get ready for tomorrow, I'll pack up most of my stuff tonight with the help of Kaylee and Pepper then tomorrow we will pack up the tack and supplies for Storm and Yankee.

What did you think? Love reviews!

~Caity~


	3. Chapter 2

So sorry about the super late update. Things have been so hectic around here lately and I'm not exactly on best terms with my Dad right now so I haven't really felt like writing much... Ok, on with the story!

I don't own any of the Avengers or any of the characters in the different movies they belong to Marvel. My OC's do belong to me though.

** Catherine Stark**

16 year old Catherine just lost her mother, her only family, in a car crash with a drunk driver. With no other family that she knows of social services tracks down her father that she never knew existed. Turns out he's the famous Tony Stark! With no where else to go she and her Nokota gelding Storm move to New York to live with her father.

XXX

Chapter 2

XXX

Normal POV

It was early about 5 am when Caity and Kaylee woke up. They took showers and went downstairs to eat breakfast before they drove to the stables to feed and take care of the horses before they finished packing before they left for New York. After they finished breakfast Kaylee left a note saying she and Caity were taking the truck to go feed the horses. As they were driving down the road, Kaylee started talking.

"So, what are you more excited for? The Avengers or the sights of New York? I can't wait to try out the trails. Yankee is going to love it, hope he doesn't freak out too much on the plane ride."

Tony had been so generous to pay for Kaylee and Yankee to fly to New York with them and stay for a couple of weeks while they are in New York.

"Yeah, you never know with horses, though Storm doesn't usually freak. I don't know, I can't wait to try out the trails too but it would be so awesome to meets the Avengers though I'm so going to miss it here! Its the city that never sleeps. Who's your favorite?"

"Mine would have to be Captain Rogers! Yours?" Kaylee replied to her best friend.

"I'm not sure maybe the Black Widow. She's the only woman on the team and kinda reminds me of a Power Ranger with all those fancy moves when she was fighting in New York or maybe Hawkeye."

"Seriously? I thought your favorite would be Iron Man since he's your dad and seriously a Power Ranger what are we eight?"

Caity just rolled her eyes as the pulled into then drive of the stables. "You know its your weakness..."

After she parked she looked over at Kaylee.

"What am I going to do after you go back to Texas?" She asked her best friend as they exited the truck.

"I don't know, just don't find a new best friend and forget about me k?" Kaylee told her as they walked into the barn.

"Never going to happen." Caity told her firmly.

As usual Harley poked his head out of his stall and whinnied them.

"You think that Kyle will let us take Harley out on the trail today?" Kaylee asked.

Usually Kyle would let one of them exercise Harley in the morning. He was like a big puppy on the ground but needs a firm hand when someone was on his back. He loves to run and he thinks he's a thoroughbred racehorse and not a draft horse. The horse can't even run barrels but thinks he's the best at it. It was pretty funny to watch him after he ran barrels. The horse looked so proud of himself and started prancing around like a dressage horse which he wasn't. He was pretty bad at any equestrian sport. He's Kyle's personal horse, he bought him at an auction where he would have gone to slaughter. The poor thing was severely underweight and had a sore on his hind leg. Several months of rehabilitation with Caity, Kaylee, and Kyle working with him he became a giant puppy. He used to be so jumpy and wary of people. Since then Kyle had taken in several rescue horses and ponies and even a few mules and donkeys. They had been kept for lesson horses or sold to kids that wanted their own horse or pony. Several people had wanted to buy Harley but Kyle wanted to keep him.

"Most likely but if not the guilt trip usually works especially with your signature puppy eye look."

"Don't worry you won't even have to try and save me the pain of the puppy eyes. You can go ahead and take him out." Kyle told them as he rolled his eyes and walking back to office.

XXX

1 Hour and 30 Minutes Later

After their morning ride they went back to the house to finish packing and then they would go back to the stables to finish packing everything for the horses.

They had just arrived back at the house when they saw Tony walking down the stair still looking half asleep. He took one look at them and muttered something about people and being early risers and walked to the kitchen to look for coffee and maybe get something to eat. To his surprise Sarah had already make breakfast and coffee and looked like she had been up for a while also.

"Why is everyone awake so early?!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. This man obviously knew nothing as to why they were awake at that time. He would eventually learn though.

XXX

A few hours later

They had just finished packing everything they were taking to New York along with three horses. When Tony and Pepper came to the stables again before they all left for the airport Tony was a bit startled by Storm's antsy behavior and made a few sarcastic remarks before Caity and Pepper both glared at him, Kaylee just rolled her eyes at her best friend's father's childish behavior. Pepper immediately took a liking to him and started cooing at him like he was a big baby which he immediately loved the attention.

After the horses were loaded up in the trailer Pepper rode with Sarah while Caity and Kaylee rode with Tony in his sports car. Of course it was no surprise that Tony beat them to the airport considering he was driving a sports car and not driving a truck with three horses inside not that would stop him though.

As the three of them pulled up to the private plane Tony stopped the car he turned to the girls. "So much better than riding a horse right?"

They responded by rolling their eyes as if saying, "Yeah right, not in a million years". They exited the car to stretch their legs while they waited for the others to arrive.

About 20 minutes later Sarah and Pepper pulled into the strip the boxes that would hold the horses were already on the tarmac and they just had to load them. After the horses had been loaded everyone said there goodbyes and got on the plane for the 3 hour plane ride back to New York.

XXX


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews and the new favs and follows.

I don't own any of the Avengers or any of the characters in the different movies they belong to Marvel. My OC's do belong to me though.

(Caity's POV)

I must have fallen asleep during the flight because I was woken up by Kaylee shaking me awake and her face was surprisingly very close to mine so she startled me and I ended up head butting her on accident. What a lovely way to wake up... I thought sarcastically.

"What was that for? Gosh you have a hard head!"

Yep, this is what happens when you wake me up in close proximity you end up getting hurt someway or another, same with tickling me. That never ends well for that person. Just ask Kaylee, she knows from experience.

"You should know by now that you're going to get hurt somehow if you wake me up like that." I told her rolling my eyes and rubbing the spot on my head that had collided with hers.

"So, what was the point of that anyway?" I was fully awake now and not as irritated as I had been when I was so rudely woken up.

"We're landing in about 5 minutes and we have to buckle in now." She walked to a seat across from me and buckled in.

Rolling my eyes I sat up and buckled myself in.

I looked up when I heard someone trying not to laugh but I had an idea of who it was.

For someone who didn't know us we probably looked like 2/3 of the 3 Stooges but for Kaylee and I this was just another day of us doing something silly and we probably could avoid in the future but didn't take the time to really think about it.

"What?" I asked.

I looked over and he was just smirking and shaking his head most likely thinking we were acting ridiculous.

"You two are much more entertaining than a cable television show."

Yep, that's us. We've known each other for as long as we can remember and we tend to be in sync like, rolling our eyes like we are doing right now.

"So, what were you reading that seemed to make you fall asleep on a plane?" Tony asked, changing the subject.

"Just a book for school, I may be a book worm but that doesn't mean that I don't like certain books. I tend to fall asleep reading boring books."

"Uh, so whats not boring for you then? Since classics are out."

"I never said I didn't like all of the classics, but most of them are boring to me. I prefer action, like Transformers, that has plenty of action plus the Autobots are my favorite."

"She's just saying that because she's an obsessed fan."

"Not true!"

"Admit it you're obsessed and you know you're proud of it!"

"No! Well, Maybe..." A grin broke out on my face

"See, I told you she's obsessed." Kaylee turned to look at Tony raising an eyebrow. "Ask her what she likes better, your awesome Iron Man suit or fictional characters from a distant planet."

Tony cleared his throat, "So what do you like better than?"

Seriously?

I glanced over at Pepper who seemed to be working on something and I glanced back up with an evil grin.

"I'm gonna have to break both of your hearts and say I'm team Autobot all the way and its so not my fault you don't like Transformers and I swear if you say the Decepticons are cooler we are going to have an issues and I'll sick my Masterpiece Prowl on you along with my Sideswipe."

Yep, I'm such a dork.

"So, you're saying you think Transformers is cooler than my Iron Man suit!?"

"Yep!"

"What? Why?"

"Gotta love the Lambo Twins. I personally love Sunstreaker and is not so Sunny attitude." I replied folding my arms as I felt the plane touch down onto the tarmac. He's a giant robot that can turn into a yellow Lamborghini. Who wouldn't love him?

"You've been reading too many FanFics with Sunny and Sides, Cat."

Ugh, I hate that nickname...

"Don't call me that!"

Wow, I just channeled Sunstreaker...

Everyone just started laughing at me.

(Kaylee's POV)

Oh boy! She hates that nickname more than anyone else I know and the reaction is just ten times more hilarious.

Once we were safely on the ground in New York we exited the plane as people were unloading our luggage and the horses. I also noticed a truck and trailer pulling up with a man that was slightly heavy set was exiting the truck and making his way over to us.

"Hey Boss!" He yelled cheerfully.

(Tony's POV)

Thank God we finally landed in New York. Those two just don't make any sense. It's like they have their own secret language and its so annoying. Pepper seems to be taking everything in stride and even enjoying it and I have no idea how she does it.

Happy was going to drive a truck and trailer to take the horses to a stable that they would be staying at and the Caity and Kaylee would probably be there night and day if they can and I have a hunch that that is going to be an issue for everyone. I saw Happy driving up with the trailer attached to the truck he was driving. I took a quick look around to make sure there were no reporters around and Caity caught my attention she had taken Storm from one of the workers streaking his neck and laying her head against his shoulder with 100% trust. I hope that one day that she would give me that amount of trust. The kind of trust that was unwavering and unending.

And just like that that little moment and ended and Caity walked Storm over to the trailer to take him to the stable. Yankee had already been loaded by Kaylee and she was standing by the window on her tip toes while Yankee stuck his head out the window that had been opened and whinnied loudly to Storm impatiently. Kaylee winced and covered her ears as Storm answered Yankee's call. After the horses and everything was loaded they took two different vehicles one going to Stark tower while the other was going to the stable where Storm and Yankee would be living. Happy and Pepper headed back to the tower while I, Caity, and Kaylee headed over to the stable. Somehow Kaylee talked me into letting her drive there.

(Kaylee's POV)

Next time, I'm so letting Tony drive even with his tendency to speed. Anything would be better than me wanting to rip my hair out right now. This traffic is awful! Bumper to bumper traffic is so nerve racking! A hour of it and we're finally out of it and almost to the stable. It so doesn't help that all three of us are jet lagged either.

"So, who wants to explain about the twins?" Tony asked.

You could tell it was bugging him not knowing but he was hiding it surprisingly well.

"Split-Spark Twins actually." I said, finally something to calm me down. "One half of a spark, their connected, more so than twins here on Earth."

"And you know this how?"

"Fanfiction, it's a site where people write stories about movies, cartoons, TV shows, etc."

"Huh, so there's stories about me on there then?"

Oh, boy here we go with the ego...

"Most likely, and if not on that site then on a different one." Muttering the last part hoping he wouldn't hear but unfortunately he did.

"Awesome! Whe-"

I cut him off, "We're here!"

I quickly found a place to park and instructed him to help unload the tack and other things for the horses.

I exited the truck an went to find the owner to find out where the horses will be staying.

(Caity's POV)

We exited the truck and Kaylee went off to find out where the stalls and paddocks were that the horses would be staying. Tony went to the side to the trailer to start unloading the tack and supplies, while I opened the back of the trailer to unload the horses and I them to the side of the trailer until the stalls were ready for them. Thankfully the horses knew when to back out of the trailer so it was easy to unload them.

It was only a few minutes later that Kaylee walked back with who I think is the owner of the stable. Kaylee untied Yankee and she followed the owner to Yankee's stall. I untied Storm and followed the three.

After the horses were in their stall we put their tack boxes in front of their stalls. We put their their blankets on and gave them their dinner.

Finally the horses are settled in their new home and we are leaving to head to the tower to meet our new roommates.

So, I'm a huge Transfan (Transformers Fan) and I couldn't help but add that part in. Not a lot of people are fans like I am.

So let me know what you think so far, leave a comment or PM me. See y'all next time!


End file.
